Attracted
by Shtinke
Summary: For the second time, Ino found herself and Sakura are in love with the same person. This is how everything begins...


My first fanfic (posted). Since my native language is not English I could have made mistakes, but this isn't gonna be bad I promise, cuz I've been studying NARUTO for sometime. I'm making the story as reasonable as possible.

Story began during the battle between Akatsuki undead team and Asuma team.(around chapter 337) Anyway read it and let me know what do you think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, for now.**  
**

* * *

**Attracted **

Chapter 1

It's been a tough battle, even Sharingan no Kakashi have to admit it. After all, those Akatsuki are the most dangerous missing-nins. And this undead one here is especially difficult to handle. Almost used his chakra out, Kakashi only managed to destroy two of Kakuzu's five hearts, and now he had to summon all his strength just to keep standing.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blond teen kunoichi rushed over to where Kakashi is standing to apply a healing jutsu to the wound in his chest which caused by Kakuzu during his first attempt to take over Kakashi's heart.

"A medic ninja, aren't you?" Kakuzu spoke to the blond med-nin in a cold voice, "It'd be wise I finish you first."

Several tentacle like needles shot out from Kakuzu's right elbrow, aiming at her heart. Caught by the sudden attack the helpless girl could do nothing but to remain her position waiting for the pain to take over...

But the pain she's waiting never come.

Never did she have someone to protect her with his life, and if there is, she never expected him to be that one. but now, he's here, standing in front of her blocking all those deadly needles for her using his own back.

She sitted there, couldn't move, couldn't think, almost couldn't breath. She was terribly scared, terrified, and surprised.

She could almost feel the pain he is bearing seeing his face. His teeth locking tightly together, a thin layer of sweat covering his face. She couldn't break the eye contact with him, her lips trembling, she couldn't make a sound. The sudden insident made a mess in her mind.

"Never," Naruto spoke, caught both Ino and Kakuzu's attention. "try to hurt my friend!"

"It's just a matter of time whether I kill you or her first." Kakuzu said coldly.

"Who said I'm gonna die here?" said Naruto grasping the tentacles buried deeply inside his back using his left hand.

"Mn?"

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" roaring, Naruto pulled Kakuzu toward himself.

"Wha..?!"

Within a second, the two ninjas are face to face now.

"You're the first one to taste my new jutsu." hissing to Kakuzu's face Naruto formed a Rasengan with his free hand, well actually not a Rasengan, it's a jutsu based on it. more like a Rasengan with 4 chakra blade stack to it.

"Rasenshurikannnnn!!" With all his might Naruto pushed the chakra into Kakuzu's chest.

The blast is more strong than Naruto himself has expected, it's almost like a hurricane. Everyone nearby have to covered theirselves to prevent from injuring.

"GUGIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" that was this supposed undead Akatsuki member's last word to the world. Swallowed by the light of Naruto's chakra, Kakuzu's 3 remaining hearts turned into nothing but ashes.

Naruto, exhausted from the battle collapsed onto the ground, "Hehe, I won..." although wounded, worn, the bright smile on his face is something Naruto would never hesitate to show.

----------

An unconfortable silence embraced the battle ground, no one moved, or spoke. It seemed everyone is still in the shock of Naruto's last attack. Naruto himself just lay there motionlessly, seeing him is when reality hit her. Hastily Ino run to Naruot, kneeing beside him she quickly examed the wound on his back, by now his own blood has dyed the back of his bright orange jacket into dark red. Wasting no time Ino began to use a healing jutsu upon his wound.

Before long, the pink haired kunoichi and Sai returned with Shikamaru who had buried another undead ninja.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura cried out when she saw the familiar figure lying beside a kneeing Ino.

The pink haired girl rushed toward her teammate who's now face down lying on the ground, she pushed Ino aside roughly and tore Naruto's jacket apart using her abnormal strength. When she saw the wound she almost fainted.

"What happened?" Sakura demand loudly to the blond kunoichi without looking at her, she had to focus on healing Naruto's wound.

A bit scared by her friend's action, Ino replied cowardly "That...that missing-nin...attacked me, he...he..."

Sakura needn't to hear the whole story, she is pretty clear about what happened during the time she was away. Needn't further explain, she raised her head a little to look at her friend, "I see." Ino could tell Sakura is a bit angry, but in her eyes there is something else...jealousy?

Sakura returned her attention to Naruto, "Baka."

"Look Sakura, it's all because of me so don't be mad at him, okay?"

"Why would I? Actually I'd be mad at him if he didn't cover you." said Sakura looking at Ino finding her words a bit funny.

Ino's eyes widened a little, "What? but now he is..."

A smiled appeared on Sakura's face, "Don't worry about him, he won't die that easy." said Sakura slapped Naruto's bare back.

"OUUW!!" Naruto screamed in pain, "That hurt! Sakura-chan."

"See? What did I tell you?" said Sakura turned to Ino, whose eyes now widened more.

"That's...amazing..." Ino murmured staring at the blond boy. She has never gone on missions with Naruto so she don't know him much except from the rummors flying around, but now she found she'd be likely to know more about this blond boy. Although yet she didn't notice the changings going on inside her mind.

------**Tsuduku**-----

* * *

So how's it? Let me know in your replies.(If you think this deserved replies) If I made any mistakes(spelling, grammar...), let me know. It will help me with my uni entering exam. Flame welcome! Buhahahahahahahaha--  



End file.
